


Not Dead

by Little_Miss_Strange



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Feels, Fluff, John's Mustache, Mental Breakdown, Past Drug Use, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sherlock Texting, Sherlock's Heart, Sherlock's an ass, Texting, Watson!Reader, reader is John's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Strange/pseuds/Little_Miss_Strange
Summary: Sherlock is back.And with him comes so many feels.





	1. Really Sherlock?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 3. Reader has a history with using painkillers and at times seem to be mentally unstable because of her past. She was clean for 5 years with the help of her older brother John (she is adopted and American) until Sherlock’s death. John helped you get clean and stay clean after the first year. Sherlock hasn’t been to see John yet so he doesn’t know.

You had just entered your flat when you noticed that someone else was in there with you. You saw the one person that you thought you would never see again sitting cross-legged in your favorite chair. His eyes were closed and you could tell that he wasn’t asleep but in his mind palace. Your heart started racing when he opened his eyes to show you those beautiful colored eyes that you had long since fallen in love with.  
Without giving him anytime to say anything, you bolted back out the door, down the stairs, and out of the building to a safer place. Away from HIM. You ran down the street not really knowing where to go but your body seemed to know where it was going.  
“I need help.” Was the only thing going through your mind while you ran down the streets of London. You thought you had finally lost it. However, what you did not know was that Sherlock was actually back. Not dead and that he never was.  
When you finally made it to John and Mary’s place you immediately knocked on the door rather fast and hard in you panicked state. Mary was the one to open the door, which caused you too immediately run past her to John who was just coming to see who was there. You tackled him in a tight hug mumbling into his red jumper. Mary could only look on in concern for a moment before closing the door and going to put on tea to help calm you.  
“Little Dove, what’s wrong?” HE whispered to you quietly.  
“I saw HIM again. HE was in my flat. Johnny I don’t know what to do anymore. Johnny I need help.” You sobbed into his jumper.  
“It’s okay Little Dove. It will all be okay. Now come on, Mary making tea for you. We’ll figure this out together.” John told you before pulling away from the hug and leading you to the kitchen.  
Since you didn’t want to go back to your flat, John let you stay there for the night in the guest bedroom. The three of you spent the night talking and watching Disney movies with both Mary and you snuggled up against John (he sure as hell didn’t mind). After the second movie they noticed that you had fallen asleep and John carried you to bed. When he went to his room, Mary was waiting to speak to him.  
“What do you think happened? She hadn’t had a break down like this in a while.” Mary asked him while changing into a nightgown. John was also getting dressed for bed.  
“Who knows love, who knows?” John responded to her.  
“She’s clean we know that much. We can figure this out in the morning.” Mary stated before falling asleep beside John. He laid there for a while longer just thinking what this could possibly mean for his dearest sister.  
~Time skip~  
The next few days came and went with John and Mary taking you to different doctors to try to see what was wrong with you. However, all of them came back that you were perfectly fine. That you were just stressed out.  
You knew that today John was going to ask Mary to well, marry him. Therefore, you made the choice of going back to your flat to get ready for work. John had somehow managed to get you a job at a local café so you would at least have some income coming in while you painted at home (and for paintings to sell). Since you took culinary classes in college you were the head cook there to so you made quite a bit of money.  
After about 6 hours of being in the kitchen with two breaks, you were done with work and on your way home. It was about 15 mins after 11 pm so the streets were only lit by the yellow glow from the lights above your pretty (h/c) head. You had just passed by any alleyway when a voiced called out to you from it.  
“It’s dangerous to walk alone at this time of night. Especially since you’re a woman.”  
You froze mid-step, terrified of who that voice belonged too. All that you could think of was that it could not be him, he was dead and that you really were going crazy.  
“You’re not real. You can’t be real.” He heard her whisper.  
Out of all the ones that he was telling that he was back, none of the others acted like how she did. She had ran from him and hid away for days with John and now. Now she thought that she was going crazy, he should have known to approach her in a different way after all. She is different. She is special.  
“(Name), I assure you. That I am in fact REAL. If you need further proof John should be calling you any second now.” He stated while he stepped towards her, stopping only a foot away from her. They were both caught in the spell that was slowly drawing them closer together until it was broken by the your cell phone notifying you that you had a new message.  
It was John.  
It only had three words.  
‘He’s not dead.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Don't have a pone. Had to rewrite this.

Not Dead Part 2

WARNING: SWEARING. A LOT OF IT.

*Scene is outside at night on a lonely street.

 

You couldn't fucking deal with this man right now.

Just. NO.

How the FUCK did he think he could just act like nothing happened.

"I can't deal with this right fucking now you fucking dick!" You yelled at him before walking away from him mumbling curses.

"Wait, (Name). Hold on a second." He called after you.

There was a war waging inside of you at the very sound of his voice. You would have given anything for him to be back, to believe again and here he was. By the gods (A/n: I don't hold a religion, I believe anything is possible like in Supernatural or Mortal Instruments) above, did you feel so damn stupid to even think he would had killed himself.

"Stay the fucking hell away from me Holmes!" Damn your voice for betraying the pain you felt inside.

"(Name) please... I need to explain." He was still following after you but something in his voice made you stop.

He was begging. Pleading with you just to listen to him.

Glancing over your shoulder to gaze upon the face you had long to see once more showed you something you would never thought to see. Something that shocked you to the very core of your being.

Tears were streaming down from his beautiful eyes of his leaving tear streaks in their wake.

"Please.. I had to do it.. they would have killed everyone I care about." His voice was shaky as he spoke to you causing you to turn to face him fully.

Thankfully there was nobody else on the streets so not another soul could witness this heart breaking display.

"So you thought faking your own death was the best option. And to top it off you didn't tell anyone. No wait there's not a fucking chance in hell Mycroft didn't fucking know or help you with this bullshit of a plan! Same as your parents sine they weren't at YOUR FUCKING FUNERAL! SERIOUSLY SHERLOCK! HOW! THE! FUCK! DID YOU THINK THIS WAS THE BEST IDEA!?!" The distance between the two of you was only a foot.

*SMACK*

His head snapped to the right. A red hand print appearing. Your hand stung from the force that you used to slap him but it felt so damn good to do it.

"You are the fucking worst Sherlock Holmes." Your heart was beating fast, threatening you burst out of your chest. With everything said you turned quickly and walked away fast not wanting him to see you cry.

 

"I've really fucked this up haven't I?'"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback please. Try not to be to mean (you know what I man).


End file.
